hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Boorn
Danielle Boorn was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 17th place. Personality Danielle was very inexperienced coming to Hell's Kitchen. In the kitchen, she often got orders mixed up, and blamed her mistakes on the fact that she never worked in a professional brigade before. She consistently made mistakes and always found excuses for them, which led to her elimination. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, Ramsay surprisingly told them to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. When she introduced herself at the microphone, Danielle declared she was ready to bust it out in the kitchen and explode. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Danielle was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Barret. She presented her parmesan crusted chicken breast with grilled asparagus, which were burnt and trashed by Ramsay, and the chicken was burnt underneath, which Ramsay said that it should have stayed in the kitchen. Neither she or Barret scored a point. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with a night out in Las Vegas, meeting Celine Dion, and get VIP tickets for the latter's show. During dinner service, Danielle was on the garnish station with Susan. When the red team began to work on their entrées, she was completely lost and failed to remember all the tickets, while wondering how could somebody remember them. Then, she revealed to Susan that she never worked in a brigade before, which surprised the latter. She grabbed a ticket and read it, wondering if it was the one Ramsay just called, and Ramsay asked her what she was doing that for. After, he clearly told her that the ticket was supposed to be in her head and that if she was not remembering it, she had to walk three steps to the pass and read it. She returned to her station after that lesson, and later, the black kale was missing. She and Susan did not answer to Ramsay, with the latter urging her to hurry up, but she blamed the fact that she never done that before. Then, she answered one minute for the kale to be ready. When Susan was kicked out of the kitchen, she was blamed by the latter for being completely lost. Then, Ramsay told her to stop staring at him and focus on her things, but when he reminded her the ticket, she got confused as she did not know if he wanted the refire along with the next ticket or not. That led her to be the third person from the red team to be kicked out of the kitchen, and when she was, she told it was a lot harder than it looked. Back in the dorms, she was still blaming the fact that she never worked in a brigade before, and later, she annoyed Jacqueline when she continued to repeat that excuse. Then, she asked everybody else who was kicked out if they ever worked in a true brigade before, which almost everybody raised their hands, leaving her speechless. Despite her problems, the red team won the service. Episode 3 The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, Danielle managed to get some lobsters in her team's bucket. The red team managed to get 31 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the blue team's 37, but fortunately for them, that was only the first part of the challenge. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Danielle was paired with Nedra. They were not seen much, but the red team eventually won the challenge 11-8. They were rewarded with a day on a 85-foot luxury yacht, a master sushi chef preparing them lunch, and a massage. The next day, during prep, she butchered three racks of lamb, which shocked Nedra, who told her she had to make love to the meat instead of butcher it. During dinner service, Danielle was on the appetizer station with Mary. When the latter's risotto was returned, she decided to take charge of the next risotto as she knew that in Hell's Kitchen, they had to be 110% spot on, without mistakes or fuck ups, and exactly how it was supposed to be. One hour into service, she was working on three risottos, and received help from Susan. The risotto was sent to the pass, but it was rejected for having too much white wine. Ramsay schooled her by asking if she was having a drinking problem, which she answered she was not. Ramsay told her she had to burn the alcohol, and she told that she was great at what she was doing, but that was harder than hard. After, she received help from Ja'Nel, and because of that, she succeeded to finally send appetizers to the dining room. The red team was eventually kicked out of the kitchen after a lot of mistakes. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Danielle was considered by Jessica and Ja'Nel, but she added that every station had problems. Danielle was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Mary being the second, and they joined Jeremy and Christian from the blue team. During her plea, she gave the excuse that there was a lot to grasp in there. She survived elimination after Ramsay sent her back in line. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Danielle declared she still had to grasp that shit. The next morning, all the chefs went outside for the next challenge, and saw Ramsay, dressed in a running suit, and a lot of runners waiting in front of a start/finish line. When he introduced the HK3K Service Challenge, she was worried that it would be hard for her to run in her chefs suit. During the challenge, Danielle was on the sweet potato fries station. When the red team was ready to send their entrées to the dining room, she was still not ready with the fries. She declared they were coming, and when Ramsay asked how could they fuck up with fries, she retorted that there were only two fry baskets, and that the fries could not fry any quicker as it was the laws of physics. Then, she received pressure from her teammates, she finally sent the fries minutes later, and entrées began to go out to the dining room. The red team eventually won the challenge, and were asked to go help the blue team finish their entrées. They were rewarded with a day at Temecula Valley's Wine Country for wine tasting and making, and flew on a private jet to get there. The next day, during prep, Danielle was completely lost as she revealed she was afraid to speak up as she did not want to be wrong. However, Amanda told her that it was worse being silent than being wrong, and motivated her by saying they had to fucking win service. During dinner service, she was on the meat station with Jacqueline. When the red team moved on to entrées, she sent her Wellingtons, but they were overcooked, and Ramsay schooled her. Ramsay berated the red team by reminding all their challenge rewards since the beginning of the competition, and asked them to touch the Wellingtons, which everybody acknowledged were overcooked. Then, she disappeared to her station, much to Ramsay's annoyance, and brought another tray of Wellingtons, but they were overcooked as well, much to Ramsay's dismay. After, Ramsay asked her if the third time was lucky, which she answered was perfect, and when he asked what the first two were, she answered it was her fuck up. The third tray she brought was accepted, much to the customers' relief. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Danielle was considered by Susan, Cyndi, who recalled the overcooked Wellingtons, and Ja'Nel as she did not step up like she was supposed to. That enraged her as she thought she was more vocal, and called it unfair to be thrown under the bus as that was a new environment for her. After, she voted for Jessica for having problems on appetizers. Danielle was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Jessica being the second, and they were eventually joined by Jacqueline. During her plea, she said that there was still a lot of things that she had to grasp, while stating that her first three services were not representing her abilities as she was a damn good chef. In the end, she was eliminated for not improving in three services, and during her exit interview, she declared she was happy about making it that far despite wishing to have made it further. Ramsay's comment: "Every dinner service, Danielle looked like a deer in the headlights. And that's why she ended up as dead meat." Nomination history Trivia *She holds the record for winning the most challenges in a season without doing a single punishment, with three, and is tied with Briana (Season 10). *After her appearance on the show, she returned to work in a kitchen, but it is unknown where it is located. Quotes *"I never worked in a brigade before." *"I'M TRYING! I NEVER FUCKING DONE THIS BEFORE!" *"Chef, there's only two fry baskets. You can't make them fry any quicker, it's the laws of physics." *(After being eliminated) "Chef Ramsay, I'm sorry that you didn't get the opportunity to see me in my true form. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to pick up and grasp this kitchen as quickly as expected. I'm very thankful, and I'm grateful, that I've made it this far! I just wish that I have made it further!" Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Georgians Category:17th Place